


Oops

by hokage35



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 4x01, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: “You told them about us?!”





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Something short, sweet and light-hearted now that season 4 has begun :)

The day after defeating the unicorn and saving Woodstock, the team gathered in the galley for a few drinks, joined by Ava, a patched-up Gary and Constantine. 

“Congrats to our newest super gay couple,” Zari raised her glass. 

“Hear, hear,” Sara cheered before knocking back a tequila shot. 

Gary cracked the world’s biggest smile as Constantine rolled his eyes.

Baffled, Nate put down his beer, stood up and stared daggers at Ray. “You told them about us?!” He did not know about John and Gary. 

Suddenly the room went silent, all eyes landing on the two PhDs. 

“Um no I did not,” Ray looked embarrassed. “I believe Zari was referring to John and Gary,” he explained. “They are kind of together. You would have known this if you’d come help us defeat the unicorn.”

“Oh,” Nate quickly paled. He’d just outed Ray and his secret relationship. For months they’d been together in secret and now because he chose to jump the gun it was out in the open. “Um to John and Gary,” he slumped back down into his chair. 

A blanket of awkwardness surrounded the team. Zari was the first to speak after a long pause. “So you and Ray huh?” she was looking at Nate. “Since when?”

Nate knew it was too late to go back now. “Since a week or so after Aruba.”

“Why didn’t you guys say anything?” Sara added.

“I think we are getting a little side tracked,” Gary spoke up, now that the spot light was no longer on Constantine and himself.

“You’re absolutely right,” Ava cut in. “Tonight is about Gary and…” she paused still not able to believe it, “John Constantine.”

“Thank you pet,” Constantine smirked at her.

“Right well now that everything’s out in the open I think I’m going to head off to bed,” Nate knew tomorrow would undoubtedly be an insufferably long day.

“Your bed or Ray’s?” Zari teased. 

“Mine,” Ray chimed in, “and only because my room is bigger than his.” As an original Legend, Ray had early pick of a room earning himself the second largest one after Sara. 

“Well I think you two make a cute couple,” Ava smiled. 

“Thank you,” Ray beamed back at her, earning him a glare from Nate. “And I’m going to stop talking and also head off to bed now.”

“You take care of your boy Ray,” Constantine smirked. “See if you can wipe that scowl off his face. In fact, just let me know if you need any help.”

Both Ray and Nate folded their arms, unhappy with the solicitation. 

“Um I’m sitting right here,” Gary protested. 

“And you could join us too love,” Constantine added, wrapping an arm around Gary, pulling him in close.

“That’s not happening,” Nate finally spoke. 

“Just think about it,” Constantine winked before Nate and Ray left the room.


End file.
